It is known to form a scrubbing or scouring pad of reticulated foam material which is efficient for scrubbing pots and pans, especially ones lined with polytetrafluoroethylene ("Teflon"--registered trademark) and it is also known to form scouring pads made of steel wool having a soap or other cleanser permeated into the intertices of the steel wool. In the latter type pad the effective life is generally ended when the soap or cleansing material is exhausted and the user must therefor be careful not to use too much water with the scouring pad, otherwise, the life will be shortened. Various combinations of different materials combined in a single scouring pad have been proposed for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,347 (Vosbikian et al), 3,175,331 (Klein), 3,428,405 Posner, and 3,581,447 (Fallvene).